Let It Rain, I have You
by Copper Rallie Sweep
Summary: Warning; this fanfic isn't for people who cry easily. Reno loves Cloud more than anything but he can't protect him from what hurts him most... Zack's in it later. renoxcloud cxrxz.
1. What has to be done

**Let it rain I have you**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**1**

**What has to be done**

Cloud was staring out the window, when something hit the side of his face. Cloud stared at the object with disinterest. Just another note. His classmates had been throwing them at him all day. Without a glance at the contents he blew it off the table onto the floor with the rest of trash he had been receiving, before turning back to the window.

He rested his head on arms on the desk. Gazing out the window he noticed one of the drills sargents yelling at two students, that Cloud assumed, had skipped his class. Again.

He wasn't sure who the girl was, but the guy beside her was his room mate. _Reno will you ever learn..._He smiled. That idiot was always getting into trouble, Cloud was surprised he was still in school the way he behaved.

Cloud turned back to his notes. There on the table was a small bit of scrunched up paper. _Damn not another one. _He stared at it for a while. But it soon joined the rest of it's friends on the floor beside Cloud's desk.

______________________________________________________________________________

By the last class finally ended, Cloud breathed a heavy sigh of relief, leaving the class as fast as humanly possible.

Today was Friday, and for that Cloud was grateful. Every other day of the week he was usually cornered and had to stumble back to his room with a bloody nose or a painful injury of some sort and hope to hell no one saw him (especially a 1st or 2nd ) because in all honesty, he didn't have a clue what to tell them.

But Friday was a blessing. As classes didn't start until noon on Saturday, so every one went out into city to road test fake ids or to hang around the clubs until they closed at some ridiculously early hour in the morning. And this Cloud loved most, one they won't beat him up, and two by the next morning they were too hung over to come to training or lunch.

He walked cautiously down the empty hall. Even though he knew they weren't there, he was still insecure. Thoughts kept sprouting up in his mind like; 'what if they came back up to collect something and see me?' or 'what if they skipped out on it this week?'. But he reminded himself quickly that they wouldn't miss out on drinking and even if they forgot a wallet or something they wouldn't realise until later, after all the lot of them were laking some what in the intelligence department.

As soon as Cloud closed the door he dropped his bag swayed acrosss the room and glanced at Reno before falling face first into his bed.

"Another one of those days huh?"

Cloud just turned his face to look at Reno who walked across the room and sat down beside him. Cloud got up and moved so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Reno. Reno pulled Cloud closer to him in a warm embrace. He began to stoke his friend's back slowly.....

....until Cloud flinched, a pain expression spread across the blond's features and he withdrew his hand to look at Cloud who turned his face away.

"Cloud what happened?" Grasping Cloud's chin and pulling it to gain his eye contact so he could tell if the boy was being completely honest.

Cloud hesitated before answering. "...My sparing partner wasn't happy with the out come of our fight and chased me down after class and repaid me for the defeat."

Reno sighed, it wasn't the first time. "Alright then, lets see it."

Reluctantly Cloud removed his shirt revealing a still damp blood soaked t-shirt underneath. After quickly ridding Cloud of the said shirt, Reno's eyes darted from the wound to Cloud who had turned away and was currently staring at the inside of his eyelids.

He sighed getting up and yanking a spare shirt from his bed side drawer and exiting the room momentarily before returning with the now wet t-shirt.

He asked Cloud to lay on and once he had done so, placed the wet material on Cloud's back receiving a grunt of pain from the cadet.

After a few minutes Reno gave up trying to clear the blood because it wasn't working and he didn't like hurting Cloud. It was just too bad that one of the 1sts had confiscated the piece of materia he normally used to heal Cloud during a room inspection a couple of days previous.

"Cloud this isn't working, I'll have to take you down to see one higher ups..."

Cloud paled grabbing Reno, "No! Reno you can't, please-"

"If there was something else I could do I would do it but there isn't Cloud, I'm sorry..."

Reno held Cloud while he cried. Then, laying him back down the bed he left the room.

______________________________________________________________________________


	2. Someone, Anyone

**Let it rain i have you.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**2**

**Someone, Anyone.**

Zack wandered aimlessly around the cadet's building, Angeal had forbidden him to go out drinking tonight, and Sephiroth had seconded him. He was still mad about the last time Zack went out drinking. He had called Angeal to give him a lift home and when he came to pick Zack up, Zack kissed him then passed out and poor Angeal had to carry him back to his place.

So, Zack continued his wandering.

Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Reno had been searching the corridors for some one any one would do as long as they could help Cloud.

Just as he rounded a corner, his prayers were answered. Fore, there standing in the middle of the hallway, was a tall young man wearing a 1st's uniform. Reno reconised him, Zack Fair highly skilled, highly dangerous and inhumanly wasn't who Reno would of picked if he had a chance, but if Zack could keep his mouth shut then he was perfect.

"Sir!!" Reno called running towards him."Sir I need your help, now!"

Zack looked completely lost "Slow down cadet, you'll hurt yourself."

"Sir it's not me that's hurt, it's my room mate, he's-" Reno panted.

"I remember you, you were the one I caught trying to steal materia this morning-"

Reno interupted him, "For fuck's sake, keep your mind on one track you ass! Now please will you help him?"

Reno was starting to get worried, he'd left Cloud alone for almost a whole hour and he was agitated, very agitated indeed. he was willing to drag Zack to their rom if he had to.

After a moment's silence Zack spoke.

"Where is he?

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud had lost conciseness by the time Zack and Reno arrived.

"Cloud!" Reno rushed to his side. He was followed by Zack who idealy sat on the bed, producing a piece of materia from his pocket.

He got to work immediatly removing the t-shirt from cloud's injury, discarding it behind him on the floor. His eyes widened at wound.

Reno was hovering over him hawk making sure he didn't hurt Cloud.

Noting the concern what seemed like utter panic from Reno, Zack decided to make this as quick as possible and ask questions later.

A warm soft blue glow emitted from the object in his hand.

___________________________________________________________________________

Cloud awoke. He glanced surroundings. His and Renos' room. opposite him sitting cross legged was a certain familiar red head.

".. For the last time, he get it?" He heard a fatigued voice beside him say.

"Get what?" Reno responded in his innocent voice he normally used to get out of trouble.

Cloud closed his eyes. If he was right, then the person sitting next to him on the bed was the same person who had healed him, either that or Reno tried steal a piece of materia for the weapons store and got caught.

"The injury, Reno. Where did he get the injury?" Cloud was pretty sure that the SOLDIER sitting next to him would give in and go home soon, at least he sounded like it either that or he would drag some one else up to their dorm and restart the interrogation. But then Reno would just drive that person nuts too.

"Oh you should of just said that in first place... I have absolutly no clue what-so-ever sir." Cloud just knew Reno was smiling. "....And the only other person we could ask is currently out for the count."

"Really?" Cloud was panicking now, this guy knew he wasn't asleep anymore._ Crap! What should I do? Calm down Cloud think, fuck, I never thought I'd ever have to tell anyone other than Reno about what was going on-_

A voice interrupted, "Hey Spiky, I know you're awake."

Another voice in the back of his mind told Cloud not to respond to it, that it was a bluff, but Cloud ignored it -he would of been found out sooner or later.

He opened his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

until next time......


	3. Answers

**3**

**Answers.**

___________________________________________________________________________

"So Spiky, what happened?"

"..." Cloud was inclined to answer, even Reno could tell that from his position arcoss from him. If Zack tried to intimidate his poor friend, Reno wasn't if he had will power to stop him from attacking the man, SOLDIER or not.

"C'mon Spiky I'm not that scary, you can trust me." Cloud still wasn't sure. He did look trustworthy but Cloud knew better than that. He had experience people; no one should be trusted, except maybe Reno.

Zack leaned in closer to Cloud. " Is it really that bad?"

"...Yes." Cloud supposed this guy wasn't leaving without hearing something. "..I-I don't want to talk about it." Cloud nuzzled under the sheets of his bed and brought his knees up to his chest.

He could hear Reno's foot steps coming closer to his bed, and a hand petting his hair through the sheets. Reno pulled the sheets down from over Cloud's head. He was kneeling on the floor beside Cloud's bed, "Cloud." Reno's voice was firm, and Cloud knew that meant he was going to have to tell who ever it was sitting next to him exactly what had been going on- and that, was something Cloud couldn't do. He shook his head. "Can I tell him then?" Cloud held on to Reno's hand.

Reno started to explain.

___________________________________________________________________________

Though out the entire time in which Reno took to tell Zack about the events Cloud was holding his close to chest from his location under the bed linen and trying now to cry from shame.

When he was finished, Zack admitted, "I see why you didn't want me to know about it." Then he turned to Cloud voice filled with sympathy for the boy in question. "How long has this been going on Spiky?" When he received no replied from Cloud he looked at Reno.

Reno shrugged. "Don't look at me, I honestly don't know."

"In any case some one will have to be informed of these events, I can't allow this to continue." Those words hit Cloud with the force of a buster sword.

As Zack stood up to leave he grabbed round the waist. Cloud couldn't hold back the tears. "No, y-you can't tell, I-" Zack turned round to face the destrested the kids hands in his own.

"What do want me to do then?" Cloud looked at him. "If I don't tell some one else will eventual put two and two together and then they'll tell. It'll be OK Spiky, plus you got some to protect you if it turn pear-shaped." He nodded towards Reno, who noticed came forward smiling softly to Cloud sitting beside him on the bed, taking his hands from Zack.

Zack grinned before leaving.

Reno held Cloud, pulling him into his chest and whispering; "Don't worry Cloud I'm here, I've got you." He laid back onto the bed, Cloud's head now resting on his shoulder. Reno wove his fingers through Cloud's hair lulling him into a deep slumber.

When he had fallen asleep, Reno craned his neck forward and pressed his lips to Clouds forehead.

___________________________________________________________________________

Untill the next time.....


	4. For better, for worse

**4**

**For Better, for Worse.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud woke up the next morning with Reno's warms closed around him. He glanced over at the alarm clock next to his bed. 11:12am. It took a while for Cloud mind to work. _11:12am...Shit!!_

He desperately tried to get free of Reno's tight grasp. He was lagging behind in class anyway, the instructor would surly kill him failing that make an ass out of him in front of his class - at least the ones who were present.

"Reno, Reno!! Wake up dammit I have to get to class! Reno!!! "Cloud riggled and squirmed relentlesly in Reno's arms, but that didn't wake him. Cloud sighed, he didn't want to have to do this but the situation was starting to get desperate.

He leaned up untill his nose was touching Reno's and gentally pressed his lips against his room-mate's. He felt Reno's hand twitch on his back and stopped lifting his head up. His friend's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Spiky." _Spiky? Oh yeah that damn nickname._ "D'ya sleep- " Cloud jumped off Reno, and started to search for his shoes before nearly falling over putting them on. "Whoow! Slow down Cloud you'll hurt yourself, whats the rust anyways?"

"You may get the day off today Reno, but I don't and I'm gonna be late!" Cloud grabbed his bag and t-shirt (from last night) and ran out the door while putting it on.

Reno just smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud arrived just before the class started he was lucky he could only see two out of the six that normally beat the shit out of him. At least he _was _lucky.

The other four came to the training room late. Cloud immediatly assumed the worst, that they spoken to that SOLDIER and he was in for it after class today. His assumptions were magnified when they all gave him a death-stare when they passed by him, he thanked Gaia that the instructer was infuriated with them and so kept giving them evil stares and watching their behaviour, therefore making it imposible for them to cause any real damage to Cloud...

.....But the class would only last so long, and by three o'clock Cloud was sure he'd wake up in the medical ward.

They were about half way through the lesson, well it was hard for Cloud to tell while he and his class were practicing defence positions with practice swords when a messenger interupted them causing the instructor to become distracted while he went outside to talk with this visiter, leaving the class alone.

Behind Cloud, the students started whispering, that was always meant bad news for Cloud, he had learned to recogise it, because normally when they did whisper, it was about what they were going too do to him next, what horrible prank they would play on him or something else nasty.

Suddenly, a wooden practice sword collided with his anckle, sending a jolt of pain up his leg causing him to crumple to the floor. Figures huddled round him and held him down pressing his lims into the ground forsefully, while another crushed his damaged anckle into the floor with foot.

Just when he thought it was going to break the pressure disappeared and hands grabbed at his top dragging him to his held back his arms and another wooden blow from one of the practice blades collied with his stomache.

A cry came from across the room near the door. "Instro is finished talking! Back to your positions!" Cloud fell on to his ass flincing when he got his feet. It was a good thing his shirt was black other wise the teacher would have seen the blood from his pains when he returned to his class.

"Strife, some one wants to see you about a matter of some sort." Some of the other cadets sniggered, earning thirty laps round the gym for talking without his expressed permission.

Cloud walked with as much composure as possible without flinching. The instructor took the practice sword from him giving him a concerned look as he left the room.

Once the door had shut and Cloud noticed the familiar face in the hallway, aka Zack, he slumped against the wall.

"What do want to talk to me about sir?" Cloud tried to say without showing his aches.

"It's not me who wants to speak to you Spiky, now about those wounds.... would you rather I healed them now or do you want ot wait?"

"...Sir, I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" Cloud only nodded and Zack -not in the mood to argue- began to walk down the hall followed closely by the young cadet with a slight limp in his step. Zack knew better than to argue with teenagers about, well, anything. He pretended not to notice Cloud struggling to keep up with him, and slowed down so he could catch up with out hurting himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

Untill next time....


	5. Let me help you

**5**

**Let me help you.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Reno sat alone at a desk in their room. _Cloud, my poor Cloud what are doing to you now?_ Reno shuddered at the idea, and a tear made a track down his face staying unnoticed until it fell onto the table staining his notebook he had been working in. _Cloud what's going to happen to you? _

Cloud, Reno wanted so desperately to take him away from God foresaken place,someplace that he be safe. He had tried to convince Cloud to runaway with him but Cloud wanted to stay, he wanted to show every one how stronge he was, how wrong they were. He had siad to Reno in the past that they would get board, that they would give up eventually.... but they never did.

Reno rested his head in his hands and cried, like he did everyday when Cloud wasn't there.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud was trying hard not to cring or walk oddly while he followed Zack to this unknown person's office or where ever the hell they were off to. He was pretty sure the SOLDIER had noticed his limp by now and hense the reason to why they were now walking at a snail's pace. He had too much pride to admit to Zack that he was currently bleeding rather badly and in need of immediate medical attention.

They stopped outside an office, Cloud wasn't sure how long they had been walking for but his side was aching and he didn't know how much farther he was going to be able to walk before he collapsed from the agony.

Zack put his ear against the door then leaned back on the wall and sighed.

"Were gonna have to wait a minute, Spiky can you hold out that long with fainting?"

Cloud stared at him, "How did you know I was in pain?"

"You limped all the way here... and I can see the blood on your t-shirt." Zack gestured to Clod's abdomin which was infact wet. He leaned off the wall slightly towards Cloud "Are you sure you don't want me to heal those wounds before we go in?" Cloud shook his head.

The door opened.

______________________________________________________________________________

Genisis had been having bad day and that meeting didn't make it any better, Angeal knew that but he had to have it at one point or another, and Genisis would be away on a mission tomorrow so itt had to be today. Though, it was slightly comical to see him in such a infuriated rage compared to his usual calm and collected state of mind.

A knock at the door interupted his thoughts. "Hey Angeal can we come in yet, or are you interrigating some else in there?"

Zack was sniggering on the other side of the door until he heard the words of approval from the inside the office; "Zack stop messing about and come in."

Angeal eyed Cloud from behind his desk. Small, spiky hair, kinda weak looking... no wonder the kid was getting bullied.

"Alright cadet, do you have any idea why you're here?" Cloud shook his head. Angeal sighed, this was going to take a while. "Zack tells me that you've been getting beaten up by your classmates on several occasions and have been seriously injured also. Is this true?" Cloud just stared at floor. When just he and Reno knew it wasn't so hard to talk about it, but now he felt so ashamed to even admit it was happening.... but still he answered.

"... yes sir."

Angeal noticed the wet patch Cloud waas trying to hide with his hand, and inquired; "Tell me, does that limp and the blood stain on your top have any thing to do with it?"

Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Cloud, you can tell him, he loks scary but he's a big softy, right Angeal?" Zack smiled over at Angeal, who's stony face didn't change a bit.

Ignoring Zack completely he turned back to Cloud. "Listen kid, if you keep going on like this, you're going to end up in hospital or worse, that's why Zack here is going to be keeping an eye on you from now on."

Took both of them a moment to fully realise what Angeal had said, and when they did they resonded in unison: "What?" Zack sounded a little over damatic about while Cloud was a little more shocked, and by accident Cloud tightened his grip into his side, sending ashiver of pain up though his side, pain that his body couldn't handle at this moment in time. He bit back a yelp, but you can't hide anything from trained SOLDIERs with super sensitive hearing and sight.

Boht Zack and Angeal rushed from their positions, to Cloud. Zack held cloud's back with one hand and lowered him to the ground, the other he raised to Cloud's forehead.

"Cloud when did you get this wound?" But Cloud didn't answer, he was too busy consontating on the amount pain coursing though his vains at this moment in time. Plus if he opened his mouth now, he wouldn't be able to say snything coherant. "Cloud take your hands away from your wound for minute till I see how bad it is."

Cloud removed his hands and felt his t-shirt being pulled up.

"That lot really made a mess of you didn't they, Spiky?"

"This isn't the time for jokes....Puppy." Cloud sniggered slightly at that._ Puppy? His nickname is Puppy? _Cloud found it niegh impossible to stop laughing.

"Did you really have to call me that in public?"

Cloud wasn't sure which one of them took out a piece of materia and healed him, rather he'd blacked out before then, all he remembered was a soothing warmth passing over his skin.

___________________________________________________________________________

Angeal wasn't exactly sure what you're supposed to do when some one faints in your office, and Zack wasn't helping. When Angeal asked him nicely to stop panicking, and kindly take the kid back to his room, Zack sat on the floor and attemped to remember which corridor he walking down when that guy, Reno was it? Yeah Reno, dragged him back to heal poor Cloud.

After about ten maybe fifteen minutes Zack gave up and admitting his defeat shrugged to Angeal, "Sorry, but I really don't remember..."

Angeal sighed. "Looks like were going to have to sit tight and wait for him to wake up."

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Reno was scouting the corridors for any sign of his precious love.

When Cloud hadn't returned to their room, Reno's insincts kicked in. He looked out Cloud's time table and had disappeared off to find him. Gym, aka running laps in the hall for about an hour. That was Cloud's only subject today. If he wasn't there _then_ Reno could start paniking.

____________________________________________________________________________

Untill next time...


	6. Whatever you do, don't panic

**6**

**Whatever you do don't panic**

______________________________________________________________________________

Genesis stormed down the corridor, giving death stares to anyone who even so much as attemped to talk to him - he was not in the mood to argue.

_Damn you Angeal! Why the hell did it have to be today? Today, of all the other times in the world and it had to be today?!_

Today was his last chance to spend some quality time with his lover before he had to leave on a bloody mission. Sure it was only 24 hours but that was far too long! Anything over day was too long, and how was his love going to cope? Genesis hadn't even told him yet! This was going to be a thorn in his side for the next day or so.

Unforetunatly for him, Reno was traveling at about the same speed down the opposite way and like Genesis, Reno was pissed too.

He had searched all afternoon, and was currently on his way to some guy named Angeal's office. He had received news of Cloud's location from the training coach when he had reached main gym hall. Some of the students were whispering behind his back - and he was sure he heard some fag comments- but one hell of an angry I-will-killl-you-if-say-anything-behind-my-back stare had shut them up them up good and proper.

The thoughts currently in Reno's head were as follows;_ Cloud my precious little chocobo where have disappeared to? If they've done anything to you I swear...?!_

CRASH.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Were the only words that Reno caught while he picked himself up off the ground.

"Could ask you the same thing." The Genesis merly shrugged gave a hate filled sigh of disapproval and continued his raging march down the hallway and out the doors at the other side, slamming them shut.

Reno stared at the doors for a moment, then reminding himself of his mission he exited the corridor at the opposite end.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zack had been no help to Angeal in deciding what to do with the poor child lying unconscious inis office. All he had done was answer any and all questions like a hyper-active kitten or pace around the room speedly and talk gibberish.

Thats why _he_ had to carry the child and they were going to _his_ appartment where he could keep an eye on Cloud and keep Zack out of trouble. This was going to be a hard day.

______________________________________________________________________________

When Genesis had gotten home he wasn't surprised to see a certain some one still wasn't up. Even though Zack hadn't been out drinking with them, Genesis and Angeal had managed to end up carring some one else home who hadn't managed to stay sobber very long... and was currently lying in bed with a head-ache.

Genesis shook his head laughing slightly when he remembered it.

He took off his boots and strode into the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and pulled back the tangled sheets, revealing Sephiroth sleeping as peacfully as a child. The long vails of silver hair hiding a beautiful tanned complection beneath.

"Morning sunshine."

Sephiroth groaned before opening his eyes. "What time.. is it?" He asked his eyes begining to droop closed again.

"Time you went back to sleep."

"..mm..I want to stay up...and talk to you...."

This problem could be solved easily. Genesis layed down on the bed next to his love and put his arms round Sephiroth.

"We can talk like this."

He felt Seph relax against his chest, and brought a hand up to stroke his silver hair.

______________________________________________________________________________

Untill next time.....

Disclaimer: Square enix owns ff7 not me.


	7. Lack of speech

**7**

**Lack of speech.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Zack what the hell are you doing?" Angeal was at his wits end. Zack had been acting like a prat and this kid had sealed his mouth up so tight, Angeal wasn't even sure he was breating anymore. Little cloud hadn't spoken a word since he'd woken up and hadn't opened his gob either, not even to eat or drink.

They'd tryed everything they could think of that was stressless but that boy seemed determined not to talk. Infact he seemed too ashamed to talk.

After a while, he had given up. It wasn't worth it. But Zack hadn't, he had continued to terrorise the child.

"C'mon Cloud. Please say something kid, we're worried about you!" No responce.

Zack sat eye to eye with him. "Cloud," his words weren't harsh but they weren't gentle either, it was purly his tone that intimidated Cloud so much. "Cloud this is important, how far has gone before? It wasn't always beatings, was it?" Now it was the words.

Cloud brought his knees up and his eyes. He didn't want to remember any of that. He wanted Reno here, he needed that comfert. He needed his arms around him now, to hold him, to love him.

Zack sat beside him on the sofa and put his arms around him, Angeal followed his movements and mirrored them, also sliding an arm over Cloud.

Angeal turned. "Thats enough. We're not going to get responce." He scoled. He held Cloud appligetically and Zack did the same.

______________________________________________________________________________

Reno was now on his way back to his room. He hadn't found his love. That's what ate at him most. He loved Cloud, he wanted to protect him, to hold him when he cried, to wipe away his tears.

But he couldn't, and that was what pissed him off most.

When he rounded the corner to his room his eyes grew wide with shock.

Outside his room, was that creep Zack!

______________________________________________________________________________

Zack had been waiting for over an hour for Reno to come back to the dorm room. _Geeze I'm soooooooo board! when's that kid going to get here?! _The reason? Angeal had told him to go get Reno. Why? Now that was something Zack didn't know.

The said kid was infact heading towards him at an alarming rate. And passed him.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you for a minute." And ignoring him. "Wait a minute it's important!" And still ignoring him.

Then came the magic words: "It's about Cloud."

Reno froze, _did he just mention Cloud?_ Reno turned to face him. "What about Cloud?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud still hadn't spoken and Angeal waas begining to worry, if Zack didn't come back soon he would have to go out and find him, and that ment leaving Cloud alone and he was terrified that in the state he was in, Cloud might be tempted by one of the knifes in the kitchen.... No he could do that.

Cloud was currently asleep against Angeal chest. From time to time he mumbled in his sleep, of which had been making Angeal worry more.

______________________________________________________________________________

Unaware of all of this, Genesis was currently in his apartment, searching for some asprin or a pain killer of some sort.

Kitchen...no, bathroom...no, living room....no. Where the hell did he put them?

He returned to the bed room - for some reason most of the things he lost turned up in his waredrobe. Sure enough, top shelf.

Genesis stole a glance at his friend, still sound asleep under the covers. Trust you to drink that much Sephiroth, he laughted softly at that thought accidentally waking his sleeping comarade, for which Genesis mentally kicked himself.

"Genesis is that you?" Sephiroth rolled over to face him. "What are doing?" He added noticing the open waredrobe.

"Looking for asprin-"

"In the waredrobe?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Really?" Sephiroth had now crawled across to Genesis and was grasping the collar of his shirt with one hand urging him closer. Genesis sat down beside him, using his hand to guide Sephiroth into a gental kiss. The other disappeared behind Sephiroth's back and pulled him closer.

"You're feeling better I take it?" Sephiroth nuzzled into Genesis' neck while Genesis petted his hair lovingly, he was very tempted to tease Sephiroth about the fact he was only wearing boxers and an open shirt but he decided not to, his Sephie was on the verge of sleep.

The phone interupted their moment of absolute peace, And Genesis was trying his to gather all the self control that he could possibly muster not to tear the damn thing to pieces.

He left Sephiroth with promises to come back soon. He went through to the kitchen and almost ripped the phone out of the socket. "What?"

_"Hey Genesis, it's Lizard. The mission is being posponed until further notice as a result of bad planning. Does that cause you any problems?"_

"Ofcourse not. It can't be helped." Inside his head Genesis was jumping around the living shouting for joy, but he couldn't do that while Seph was in next room.

_"However," _Uh-oh that can't be good. _"There is something else that needs to be sorted as soon as possible and I'd like you to look into it."_

Genesis groaned. "Isn't that a Turk's job?"

"Normally, but Tseng is busy, and almost every body else is unaveilable at the moment for some reason or another."

"And if I told you I also was...?" He inquired slighly.

_"I'd know you were lying and find something interesting to 'motivate' you." _Genesis almost growled.

"And what might this something be?"

_"Unpleasent to say the least. So I'll be meeting you in the office with the briefings tomorrow morning at lets say, 9:30? I'll see you there."_ And hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked an unseen voice from the other room.

"Lizard. He wants me to check something out for him." Genesis said moving back through to see Seph.

"But isn't that what Turks are for?" Genesis plaused, turning round to lock the door.

"They're all pulling sickies today, except Tseng but he's busy." He moved back over to the bed and sat beside Sephiroth.

"So you won't be here when I wake up in the morning..." Sephiroth pouted. _Not that face_. Genesis thought, that face, why that face? _It not fair you know my weaknesses too well Seph..._

Genesis held him tightly. "But I will be here when you go to bed at night."

Then they sat and enjoyed the peace, and each others company.

______________________________________________________________________________

Until next time.......

I have a treat this time. A preview.

_**"Moving changing."**_

I didn't say it was a good preview. I'll put a lemon in it if I feel like it, but don't expect anything because I might not...


	8. Moving, Changing

**8**

**Moving, Changing**

______________________________________________________________________________

Lazard sat quietly in the briefing room by himself. Genesis was late. It was only by five minutes but that still meant he was late. He rubbed his forehead. His horoscope was right; this was going to be a hard day today.

Genesis panting slightly burst through the entrance of the main corridor which lead to the biefing room where he was supposed to meet Lazard, rather where he should of met him a good five minutes ago. Lazard was going to kill him.

It wasn't really his fault he was late, the elevators had broken down which meant he had to run up the stairs. All forty seven bloody flights. Who the hell designed a building with so many stairs anyways? It was an complete and utter waste of time! at least Genesis thought so.

"You're late." Was accompanied by a concrete frozen face, unamused as usual.

"Elevators...broke." Genesis managed.

"Yeaah like I would believe that. At least make it convincing Genesis."

"But-" Genesis' explanation didn't get far, he was interrupter by Lazrad.

"Now, the mission. I've been hearing rumors from teachers who overheard their from pupils, that a cadet due to take the exam in a few months time, might instead be killed within a week. I want you to find out who this kid is before we have to explain to his parents the reasons behind his death. You know our policy, Genesis, the press will start asking questions if Cadets start dying all of a sudden." Genesis nodded.

"You want the prepitrators too?"

"If you'd be so kind." Came the simple answer to his question.

Genesis sighed and left without being dismissed. It would annoy Lazard but he should know by now that Genesis doesn't really follow orders.

______________________________________________________________________________

When Zack had returned with Reno, Angeal and Cloud were asleep on the sofa. Cloud lying with head on Angeal's shoulder. And Angeal, with arm around Cloud's shoulders. Normally Reno would of ripped the man to pieces, but he didn't even feel like it and told himself that was because he didn't want to take away Cloud's pillow while he was sleeping.

Zack was first to speak... Loudly. "Wakie wakie Angeal we're back!"

Angeal rubbed his eyes. What a wonderful way to get up in the morning. Cloud dragged his head off of Angeal's shoulder but he didn't open his eyes, he just seemed to lean foreword. Zack couldn't tell if he was still sleeping.

Reno smiled, walking over to Cloud and crouching infront of him on the floor.

"So you're in that mood hm?"

Reno? Cloud eyes lit up under shut lids and he turned to the voice in front of him. "Reno?"

Reno sat up beside him and hugged him in answer. Holding him close. He didn't need to answer Cloud knew his smell from all the times Reno had held him. For some reason it never changed in all the time Cloud had known him. It was sweet like strawberries, or pineapple, or something.

"Zack what took you so long?" Angeal asked, dragging Zack through into the kitchen, away from any thing that might distract him.

"He wasn't there. I had to wait for him to come back." Zack sat on one of the dining room chairs.

Angeal sighed. "Did you bring any thing else that asked you for."

Zack routed through his coat. "Yes and no." He pulled out a file he'd stole from Cloud's training instructer. Sometimes Zack abused the power he had as a 1st. At least that what many thought (This included Sephiroth, Genesis and Lazard.)

Angeal raised an eyebrow. Zack took this as a quque to continue. "A lot stuff is missing from it." He handed it over to Angeal for inspection.

Angeal opened the file, revealing seval papers...but not what he was looking for, or needed to keep this child safe. A vital document. One which belonged to every cadet.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth is annoyed. Not just because he has a heath appointment today (and no excuses as to why he can't go) but Genesis has work. And that means no one in the house to cuddle him and whisper sweet nothings in his ears until he falls asleep in that certain person's arms.

While he was busy burrowing himself into the ground with depression, he didn't notice the door open and close behind him, nor the footsteps that followed closely behind them, or the first word by the voice of body they belonged to.

"...that, Sephiroth?" Turning his gaze to Genesis, Sephiroth snapped from his daze.

"What was that?" Genesis smirked. He strolled across the room and paced his hand on Sephiroth's shoulders, rubbing them gently with small touches and caresses.

"I said. 'I can work from home on this mission, you wouldn't have any problems with that, Seph?'." Genesis ceased his movements and sat beside his lover. "Is something wrong, my love?" His arms wrapped around Sephiroth, eyes overflowing with concern.

"Health check." Genesis shook his head and kissed Sephiroth soft cheek. He lent over and whispered quietly into his love's ear.

"Well, I don't I can allow that. If the loser with social problems and mental incapability's wants you he going to have to go through me." Genesis grinned smugly, lips pressed against Sephiroth's neck.

"I don't think he'll be to happy about that, love." Genesis stopped and settled himself with his legs either side of Sephiroth's.

He pressed his nose to his lover's. "Well then, it'll teach him right for insulting Loveless then, won't it?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Until next time....

Preview.

"We must reach that file, before some else does."

"Strife, eh? You wouldn't know by looking at him would ya?"

"Reno, what pray tell are you doing in here?"

None of these are in the correct order. Best of luck guessing.


	9. Mission part 1

**9**

**Mission, (part 1)**

______________________________________________________________________________

Zack sat on Angeal's bed staring incessantly at the older man. He had been like that since Reno and Cloud had retired to the comfort of the warm bed in the guest room next door after an hour's worth of inquiry into Cloud's secrets with no sucess.

"Angeal, just what exactly is missing from Cloud's file?"

"..." Angeal gave no answer and Zack finally snapped.

"Angeal! What is in the damn file?" Angeal only sighed in response before saying:

"It's a special file Zack, one that sets cadets apart from each other, it contains any progress that has been made during their time here at SOLDIER, any falters, back-chats, etc. Like a permenant record."

"Do I have too?" Zack said excitedly crawling across the bed to Angeal's side, eyes gealing brighter than dimonds with glee.

"Ofcourse you have one, but that's not the point Zack." He patted Zack on the head like he would a child, then continued. "The point is this; it is possible that someone has either stolen the file or has noticed Cloud's suspicious medical record and enquired to a SOLDIER of higher rank about the problem."

Zack tilted his head to the side, confused. "Why is that a bad thing? I would of thought that it would be a good thing that Cloud could get help."

Angeal dragged Zack's body into his, laying Zack's back against his chest and lazing his arms around the younger's stomache. "Not all people are that nice Zack. Think of it this way: No one knows -except us- know that Reno has been healing Cloud with Materia, right?" He paused and Zack nodded, "But if some one like, say, Hojo was to see that recored..."

Zack finished it for him, "They'd go after Cloud!"

"You understand now?" Zack nodded in reply. "We must reach that file, before some else does."

______________________________________________________________________________

Reno glanced down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He'd been listening into the conversation in the room next door between Zack and Angeal, and he was getting more worried by the minute.

Cloud made a slight yelp when he felt the arms around him tighten. Sparkling blue eyes met with Reno's appalligetic gaze. He rubbed Cloud's back gentally in circles.

Zack shouted excitedly next door and Reno swore under his breath he was going to kill him in the morning for scaring his poor Cloudy.

"Reno what was that?" Reno pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead.

"Go back to sleep my love, I'll protect you." Reno pulled the covers further up the bed over the two of them.

About five minutes later there was a clatter from next door.

______________________________________________________________________________

Reno stormed into Angeal's room nearly taking the door off the hinges. Morning could wait he was strangling the bastard now.

Well, until he actually saw the positions of of Angeal and Zack.

"Reno, what pray tell are you doing in here?" Asked Angeal while he pryed Zack off of him. Turning to Zack he added, "Zackary Fair get off me now."

"Did I interupt something?" Reno was restraing himself, if he wasn't he would be on the floor laughing himself sick.

Zack was hugging Angeal around the waist -tightly by the looks of it- and Angeal was trying to remove him. Both were on the floor, in a messy heap of arms and legs.

Angeal finally heaved Zack off of him and on to the floor beside him.

"No were not," Angeal sat up cross legged before continuing, "So what do you want?"

Zack whined behind Angeal, something about only wanting a hug.

"Well, now that you're here the lot of us have something to discuss."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Strife, eh? You wouldn't know by looking at him would ya?"

Genesis sighed. A whole day's work and all he'd managed to pull up about this case was the victum's name. Cloud. Kinda cute to call a boy Cloud, lest that's what he thought. Seph thought so too. Lazard had ideas on what he should be focusing on. Asshole.

Lazard took the lollypop he'd been eating for the last twenty minutes or so out of his mouth.

"No, it does seem very unlikly, but judging by these files..."

"Yes they are very interesting aren't they?" Lazard picked up one of the sheets of paper on his desk that Genesis brought in earlier. "Did you find anything else out?"

"Only one thing." Genesis' voice was slightly annoyed.

"Something wrong,Genesis? I've never seen you so uppedy before." Lazard smirked. To him, this was entretainment at it's best.

"..."

"So what's this information?"

"... I'm not telling." The door slammed shut on his way out, and Lazard swore he could hear laughing from down the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's late I was... busy to say the least.

Sephiroth didn't appear in this chapter so he'll have a bigger part in the next one. As will Cloud, Rufus and Tseng.


	10. Mission part 2

**10**

**Mission, (part 2)**

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud awoke at about 3am in the morning when there was another clatter next door. At a time like this he really wondered what Zack and Angeal were doing in there... and Reno refused to tell him, he had said that it was something he would find out about when he was older. To which Cloud had complained that Reno was only several months older and he knew. His answer? A sweet peck on the lips and a "go back to sleep now Cloudy" hug.

Come to think of it where was that guy now? Cloud became suddenly aware that it was cold and a warmth behind him was missing, and for a moment, Cloud felt extremely lonely and well kinda scared actually. Angeal's apartment was alien to him, and it was even more odd in the dark.

Cloud didn't like the dark. Never did, never will. The fact that he'd had bad expriences hadn't helped. When he was only five he'd gotten lost in the forest near his home in Niebelhiem. Pruposly lost. His school PE teacher at the time had mentioned it as a good idea, said it would be character building. By god, was he wrong!

Cloud soon after developed a bad habit of staying in his room constantly, only ever leaving if he had to. He didn't speak either for several days.

That memory still haunted him and he wanted a Reno hug now.

Another clatter next door made him near jump out of his (well Reno's) shirt and stick to the ceiling like an upset cat. Cloud huddled further under the blankets. He wanted Reno to come back in _now_ not in five minutes or whatever.

Cloud sat up, staring at the door intently. He really wanted a hug now.

Cloud looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 3:10am.

Eventually Cloud gave in to his raging curiousity, got up and wandered over to the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth paced his apartment. Strangely he couldn't sleep tonight. Not even those damn sleeping pills had helped him... well at least he thought they were sleeping pills. Maybe they were out of date? Wait, if they were wouldn't they make him sick?

Sephiroth cringed sightly at that thought. He didn't like that idea very much....

He looked back at the clock on the wall. Still only 3:15am. His eyes drooped down to the floor and fell on a dark rectangular object. His enhanced eyesight told him it was a leather bond book.

He lent down and picked it up. It certainly wasn't one of his didn't recognise the cover, so he asumed it was Genesis'. All of his books were store bought, while this one was handstiched -perhaps by Genesis himself.

He snuggled down on the sofa with his feet up and turned on a small lamp next to him.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Angeal! You meanie, you can't be serious?!" Zack pined over-dramatically. Reno was sure his puppy-dog eyes had been overused by now. It was begining to get a bit annoying now actually...

Reno put the glass to his lips again, drinking back the liquid inside it promptly before discarding the glass on the floor. _How does Angeal put up with this nut job 24/7? I've only been here one night and I'm already on the verge of killing that ass._ Reno thought to himself.

"Zack stop that, we have more important matters to discuss."

From the other side of the bedroom door Cloud listened in with growing curiosity. What were these matters? And...and was Reno drinking alcohol or something? Pressing his ear closer to the cold wood of the door, he hoped intently they weren't talking about what he thought they were talking about -because if they were..... Cloud listened hard, his heart racing at a worrying speed.

"I'm going next door telling him, he deserves to know about this!!" _Ok, is definately drunk._ Cloud though, even from behind the door he could tell drunk from sober. Then he fully took in the meaning of Zack's blurted words. _I_ _deserve to know what exactly?_

Because of his thoughts Cloud had missed the following few sentences, but he soon realised what they were when he heard footsteps drawing closer to the door.

Cloud paniced, someone was coming and he was in trouble. If it was Reno he'd understand, but what if it was Angeal or Zack -no matter how drunk he was- he was in some deep shit. Angeal would probably never trust him again - ever! He might tell Reno to take Cloud back to the barracks while they talked in future, and then-

Cloud stopped thinking there. No way was he going back to the the barracks no matter how dier this was becoming.

Cloud needed to think quickly. Left or right? Left leads back to the bedroom, but if he goes right theres a corner...

The door handle turned and all the blood drained from Cloud's face. He made up his mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

The book had no title. In fact, the first few pages were completely blank. On the first written page was a small picture, a hand painted angel with no face.

For a while Sephiroth stared intently at the picture. Perhaps it was still to be finished...

He turned the page, eye brow raised in curiousity. It was another picture. Yet this time it was of valley seeped deep in ice with torches lit in every possible place. _Odd_, was all he could think of to describe such works.

He continued looking through the book. Many of it's images were very fairy tale like, while others, well, others were others.

On the very last used page there was a picture of a young boy working at a desk. The red head looked awefully familiar but Sephiroth couldn't quite put a finger on where he had seen him before...

Sephiroth gave up the ghost, tossing the book aside, turning off the lamps and retiring at long last to his room.

______________________________________________________________________________

A pin could of been heard in the hallway that Genesis now hid in.

Many people at this moment were seriously pissed with him, he couldn't even name them all on one hand any more.

His way home in the evenings was begining to get rediculas. He had to avoid 18 different people in the hallways for some reason or another. And he had had to replan his new route after giving Lazard grief this morning. He hadn't meant to complicated matters at all, but it wasn't even his fault (for once) and it isn't as if he caused any problems or anything, and it definatly isn't his fault he walked in to the briefing room and spooked Lazard while he was carrying a boiling cup of tea... there should be safty procautions or something about shit like that!

After taking three steps down the corridor Genesis felt cold metal pressed to the back of his neck.

"Why Genesis so nice to bump into you here."

______________________________________________________________________________

Until next time....

**Preview: **

"Cloud, what are you doing here?"

"Of all the people in the world that you could pick, why the hell did you pick me?"

Added info::: Corned at last, the notebook has meaning.

:: Rufus shall make his first appearance.

: Sparks shall fly following events witha certain chocobo.


	11. Mission: go

**11**

**Mission: go**

___________________________________________________________________________

"See? No one here. Happy now mister paranoia-man?" Zack purred sacastically, pleased that he finally got one over on Angeal.

"You do realise that whoever it was probably heard you and hid, right? I don't think you've noticed, but you're not exactly light on your feet. In other words, whoever it was probably thinks that we have an elephant in here." Reno said dryly as he took another sip of wine and Angeal burst out laughing.

In responce, Zack pointed out sadly, "Oh c'mon gimme a break," before leaving the room and setting off down the hallway muttering a few curses.

___________________________________________________________________________

Cloud bounded gracelessly down the hallway towards the kitchen. He was spotted, well heard, but no one knew it was him. Maybe they thought it was a burgaler in which case he was in serious danger, or in for a nasty shock if he should be mistaken for one. Not like he wasn't acting like one though, creeping around in the dark at 3 am in morning.

Upon reaching his unintentionable destination, Cloud slowed down. He glanced quickly behind him. He was sure that he had heard footsteps behind him as he was running. Blaming it on his imagination, Cloud made his way over to the sink and grabbed glass out of the glass cabenet next to him. Now that he thought about it, he was really thirsty.

Just as he turned on the tap, Cloud heard the floor boards creek behind him. He turned off the tap and turned around. No one. He was sure he'd heard something that time. Nervously he turned back to the sink, recomencing filling his glass.

He took the glass away from the tap and brought it to his lips.

"Cloud?" The sudden word was enough to spook Cloud. He yelped dropping the glass which shattered on the floor. Several pieces of the only clinderical object cut his legs and feet.

___________________________________________________________________________

Zack walked grogly down the hall to the kitchen. If he was up he may as well get a snack or something.

As he wandered his ears picked up the sound of someone running just little bit in front of him. Zack smiled. _A burgaler? If he thinks he can outrun Zack Fair...he needs to think again! _Giddy with excitment, Zack slipped steathly down the hall hiding behind a wall next to the kitchen. his hearig picked up the sound of running water so he was guessing that the tap in the sink was on, curiously he thought to himself, _what type of bugaler steals a drink of water? _He gazed in when he heard the tap stop.

"Cloud?" Cloud yelped dropping the glass. Zack ran to his side as his knees buckled and he began to fall back to the floor. Strong outstreched arms caught him before he reach ed the tiled floor.

While Zack held the now unconscious and bleeding Cloud, he made himself a mental note: never scare Cloud at night. Zack plucked the few pieces of glass off the ground -thanking goodness that Angeal had bought shatter proof glasses- before laying Cloud against one of the units.

He checked the younger's wounds out, deeming them worthy of attention, then began the tedious job of looking for the first aid-kit to patch them up.

___________________________________________________________________________

The hairs on the back of Genesis' neck stood on end as the cold metal proded his warm flesh again. _Dammit..._

"How rude. When I ask you a question I expect it to be answered, Genesis."

He didn't ask a question...wait a minute."Tseng, put the gun down, I know it's you."

"What did I do this time?" Tseng shoved the gun back in the holster and Genesis turned around.

"You're supposed to ask a question before you try to intimidate someone, trainee."

Tseng sighed, this wasn't the first time he'd screwed up. the last time -2 weeks ago- he'd done the same stunt, only the amo fell out of the gun because he hadn't loaded it properly.

Genesis saw the look of disappointment on the youth's face. "Don't beat yourself up Tseng, you are just an apperentice after all. What are you doing here at 3:30 in the morning anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question." Tseng smirked trying to regain some of his confidence.

Genesis stared blankly at him. "Lost again, huh?"

Tseng's smile disappeared and he sighed heavily. ".....It's not my fault....This place is huge..." Tseng adimed sourly and Genesis rolled his eyes. This kid tried too hard.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Cloud, are you awake?" Reno rubbed Cloud's lower back and Cloud soon realised he was lying up against Reno's chest with a blanket over him. Cloud snuggled up against him still keeping his eyes closed and clung to Reno's shirt with an airtight grip.

Cloud let out a small noise of "..mm." Reno only smiled and held him closer.

"Naww.. that such a cute little sound!" Some one gently stroked Cloud's cheek with the back of their hand. Cloud opened one eye lazily out of curiosity. "How 'r you feeling Spiky?"

Black spikes... Bright mako blue puppy-dog eyes... "Zack?"

"That's me." Zack pushed back the blond spikes in Cloud's eyes. "Are you all right now?"

Cloud nodded sleeply. Noticing suddenly, the sun light seeping in through the window behind Zack and sat up abruptly. "Reno what time is it?"

Cloud made an effort to scramble to his feet only to be held down by Reno.

"Cloud stop that! Cloud, look at me!" Cloud obliged him. "Now, stop that and listen carefully. Zack and I won't be here to look after you if you get hurt, so you're not going anywhere, alright?"

"But what about-" Zack caught him short.

"Angeal's taken care of it, he dropped by on your training teacher 'bout an hour ago. Said you wouldn't be there today. Or tomorrow, for what it's worth." Cloud gazed at him in absolute horror.

"But I-" He tried to say again.

"Cloud, you're still in a very delicate state of mind. I think last night proved that." Reno assured him.

Cloud was desperate now. "But Reno! This is-"

"My answer is still the same: you're staying here and that's final." Cloud looked at the wall, the floor, anywhere that wasn't Reno's stren look, whenever Reno told him to do something he did it, no questions asked. Normally because he knew Reno was just trying to keep him safe and didn't want him to get hurt. But today....

"Be good while we're gone spiky." Reno held him close kissing his fore head gently before ruffling his hair closing the front door behind him.

Cloud stood alone in the hall willing himself not to cry.

He wanted to go today...today was so special to him. Worth enduring the pain for. He had been dreaming of it for months on end. It had been keeping him going, training, ttrying so hard for today.

He had kept it a secret from Reno. The only other person who knew about it was his diary, and he'd even left the details out of that! Today would have been...

Clouds vision started to blur, and he felt his heart sink. Today was...

______________________________________________________________________________

"Dear Rufus Shinra, currently the president of the Shinra ...blady blady blah! Grrr, isn't there anything here that not going to boar me to death?" Rufus tossed the rest of the letters. If they were going to write to him couldn't they at least make it just a tiny bit more interesting and a little less formal. It made him feel as if he had no friends at all...wait a minute..

He did have friends didn't he? Everyone had friends. Rufus thought to himself a moment, trying to think of someone who didn't suck up to him. Sephiroth didn't suck up to him, ofcourse Sephiroth didn't say very much either, and the words he had said gave Rufus a serious case of goosebumps. It isn't his fault that he scares so easily...

Maybe he was just one of those people who no one liked that much but didn't dislike either....

_This is going no where...._ Rufus thought feebly, sighing heavily. He sat down with his legs up on a chair in his quiet, empty apartment. Rufus didn't like that idea very much... it was so lonely. he rested his chin on his knees.

He needed a change in his life, something nice. something new. Or someone.

A plan revealed itself in his head. Perhaps president of Shinra had basically no one, but what about plain old Rufus? Maybe there _was_ someone but they never asked him because of his title! Oh, life was good again.

Rufus got up to leave when he saw himself in his bedroom mirror. If he was going to have a day of fun without getting caught or exposed, then he couldn't go out dressed in his uniform.

As he began unbuttening his shirt he looked at the clock on the wall, 11:30 am. What did normal people do at 11:30 am on a Sunday?

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud left his disappointments and heartbreaks into his diary but it didn't make lessen the pain, not even a tiny little bit. He decided he wanted to go somewhere today, it didn't really matter where, just as long as he didn't get there, then he could consontrate on getting home and not on any of his problems.

Cloud decided he'd take a bag, after all it could take a while. He wandered through to his and Reno's room.

A thought of realisation hit him. _If I'm leaving without anyone's concent, wouldn't that make this running away? _Cloud stopped in the doorway. He couldn't let Reno and the other's worry about him, could he?

He had allways hated when someone worried or pitied him. It always made him feel incredibly weak, like he couldn't do anything, like he was a glass doll or something, too delicate to touch. Most people either were too over protective of him or they rejected him entirely.

Slumping against a wall, Cloud fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Leaning to the side he wriggled into the corner, knees curle up into his chest, unsure of what to do and cried.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth was begining to become frustrated with these arrogant brats that he was teaching for the day. They seemed incompent of simple tasks or rather _any_ task for that matter. Why was he giving a master class to beginers again?

He was taken from his thoughts by another clatter behind him.

He turned. Behind him two misfits were in the weapons cupboard. Safe to say he wasn't amused in the slightest.

These brats were starting to test his patience.

"You two, you'd better have a reason for being in there. If I'm not happy with it, you're both on cleaning duty for the next three months, no, the next year." Sephiroth loomed over the trouble makers. Their faces were picture of pure fear.

The girl aside him pointed out; "But General, we're supposed to graduate at the end of this term."

"With the way you lot are going, you'll be lucky if you're allowed to take the exam or if you've not been dismissed before then. You lack the training, any teamwork ablities you disobey orders," Sephiroth ganced sharply to the idoits in the cupboard causing them both to flinch, "And most of you are too busy trying to show off that you let your guard down. If such were to happen on the battle field, you'd all be dead within minutes."

The class exchanged glances between each other.

"Hey you there, Cadet, take a message to your teacher for me."

"Of all the people in the world that you could pick, why the hell did you pick me?"

Okay Sephiroth lost it there. "Hold your tougue you brat, I didn't say this was optional. You tell that teacher of yours to lose any and all hope for this class. Put your weapons back, they shouldn't be in the hands of children. Is that understood? I'll be informing your teacher of how disgusted I am with your behaviour and lack of effort. You'll be getting a different teacher tomorrow. Go home."

______________________________________________________________________________

My aploigies for the delay.

**Preview.**

"I..I just wanted to meet him, thats all."

"Genesis, this Cloud kid, which class is he from?"

**Extract.**** :::**Can you see what others cannot? How odd,

**::**Rarley have I fought with such an opponent that can

**:**See what i do before i do it.

Until next time...


	12. Runaway Wannabe

**12**

**Runaway Wannabe**

___________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, I'm back!" Angeal opened the door to his apartment. "Cloud? Where are you Cloud?" When he had gained no answer to his question, Angeal walked lesurely to Cloud and Renos' room.

Empty.

"That's odd..." He said to himself. Then louder, he shouted, "Cloud?" When he recieved no answer, he exited and called again. "Cloud? Cloud, where are you?"

Panic began to bubble in the pit of Angeal's stomache. Quickly he ran down the hall and grabbed the phone, hammering the the numbers into it for Zack's mobile muttering "Pick up Zack, c'mon...".

His mood only worsened when he heard the dial tone and opperater from the other side picked up.

"We're sorry, but the person whom you have called is currently unavaililbe. Please leave a message or tr-" Angeal didn't bother listening to the end of the message. He didn't have the time to try again later.

___________________________________________________________________________

Rufus now thoroughly regretted creating super human SOLDIERS. Any that he saw in the corridors regonised him. How in the name of Shiva was he supposed to have a normal day in the city when he couldn't even get passed the guards outside his appartment without being seen.

And he even found something decent to wear.

Rufus sat up suddenly from his lying position on the sofa.

A brilliant idea just came to him. It was excellent. Perfect! Nothing could possibly go wrong, it was the most amazing plan he had ever come up with, ever!

Grabbing his usual Rufus rushed back into the bedroom to prepare his maskcarade.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, I can't find anything! Urg... You having any better luck Tomato?" From the opposite side of the room came Zack's answer... along with a book. A rather painful book he might add.

"Stop calling me stupid things!" Reno shouted. "If you're going to give me a nic-name at least think of something other than your gut!"

Zack poked his head out from behind the filing cabenet. A cheeky grin found it's way on to his features, "Well at least I don't look like a walking traffic light."

"Better than being a blunt porccupine." Zack's smile disappeared.

"Touché." He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, now that you're finally listening to me, have you found it yet?" Zack turned to him and looked at him blankly.

"I told you earlier, I haven't seen anything!" Reno covered his ears, he was pretty sure Zack had smashed a window or something because by shiva was he loud!

"Okay, okay calm down I was only asking. Sheesh."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Honestly, -hic- those kids drive me nuts -hic- they're incapable of -hic- everything!"

Sephiroth had been ranting for the last hour and a half about his 'lovely' day to Genesis over several bottles of wine and water that Genesis dyed red to stop him from getting too drunk.

"If they were really that bad, why did you agree to teach them in the first place?" Genesis doubted strongly that Sephiroth could give him a straight answer but that didn't stop him trying.

"Why? -hic- Cuzz..." He semed to be thinking about this, however Genesis was in strong debate with himself that he was just trying block out his oh-so-familiar head ache. "..mm, now that I -hic- think about it, I have no i-hic-dea..."

Genesis sighed and looked down at his watch, it was verging on twelve. If he was going to get throught the late shift tonight he needed to get some sleep soon.

"C'mon," he said pulling Sephiroth up off the chair. "You can't sit there and drink all night, Seph." Sephiroth didn't say anything in responce, nor did he pull away or argue when Genesis practically dragged him out of the kitchen and sat him down on the bed in their shared room.

He did however let out a stangled yelp when Genesis rugby tackled him back onto the bed.

"W-what was that for?"

"Just checking you were still in there." _And I've always wanted to do this._ A small shady part of his mind added quietly.

"Don't lie, cheeky." he petted Genesis' hair back as the other nuzzelled his neck.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be me, would I?" Genesis pulled up from Sephiroth's lazy grip, and leaned back down to pace his lips against a soft cheek.

"..And I would not have you any other way Gen."

Sephiroth began combing his fingers through Genesis' darkened red hair, as Genesis began printing small kisses along his jaw.

But then he stopped. Sephiroth looked at him with confusion. "Sleep now, kissing and playing later. I have got work tonight, and I need sleep."

"One more?" genesis leaned down and pressed his lips gentally aganst the ones beneath him.

"One more."

______________________________________________________________________________

"_Zack! You finally picked up!"_

"Nice to hear from you too Angeal, what's up?" _Dammit zack take this seriously!_ Angeal thought furiously on the other side of the line.

"We have a serious problem Zack." Zack and Reno exchanged glances.

"Erm, what is it?" Zack asked nervously down the phone. Reno seemed to get worried.

Angeal sighed before telling him. "Cloud's not here."

"What do you mean not there? He should be in the appartment, it not like he can pick locks or anything." He looked over to Reno, who shrugged.

"Last time I checked."

"I don't know how but he's not here. I don't really care about the why or the how, I just want to know the where. Come back to the apartment, he might of left a clue or something."

______________________________________________________________________________

Cloud's jumper was't keeping him warm. Though he thought it was strange that the city was so cold, maybe it was just his imagination.

He was pretty sure he could make it home before Reno and Zack took a brake and decided to come home.

And even if he didn't he was sure they'd understand, after all it wasn't that big a thing.

______________________________________________________________________________

(not going to be real dialog in the next chapter.)

Preview,

"Aw-man, I'm so lost, what am I supposed to do? Reno Zack and Angeal are already back! Maybe I could sneak in... no, stupid SOLDIER super hearing. Oh and who are you exactly? You look familiar? We've met right?"

Until next time...


End file.
